1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a winding mechanism for hose; and a more particularly, to an electrically driven portable hose rewinder particularly well adapted to rapidly rewinding auxiliary fire hose which has been used during fire fighting operations.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known that many fire trucks utilize large diameter reels on which hose is extended and retracted during fire fighting operations. Such hose is often termed "live" or "attack" hose and normally remains on the reel. Extra or auxiliary hose is stored on the truck for use, if necessary, in extending the length of the attack hose to the fire. Attack hose may sometimes be round rubber hose, but auxiliary hose is usually canvas for compact storage. When a fire occurs at a considerable distance from a water source, large numbers and lengths of auxiliary hose may be used. For example, in forest fire operations it is not uncommon to find it necessary to have extra lengths of auxiliary hose flown to the site. When the fire fighting is over, the crews often spend many hours, and sometimes days, in rolling or folding up extended lengths of auxiliary hose, for storage and return to the fire station.
Mechanisms for winding fire hose at a fire station have been proposed in the past. See, for example the patents to Neale (U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,767 -- handcrank operated) and to Bates et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,862 -- gear driven for winding with a wobbling motion into a particular configuration).
Somewhat related mechanisms for winding other types of hoses have also been proposed. See, for example, the following patents: to Gear (U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,208), to Hannay (U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,655), and to Ziegler (U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,423) (petroleum product hoses); to Linderman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,773 -- irrigation hose); and to Bremer (U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,539) and O'Hara (U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,896) (garden hoses).
While each of the above-listed winding mechanisms are usable in one manner or another, they each suffer from one or more of the following deficiencies when applied to use with auxiliary fire hose or the like:
(1) ARE TOO CUMBERSOME TO BE PORTABLE FOR TRANSPORTATION TO REMOTE AREAS;
(2) MUST BE POWERED BY HAND OR ARE TOO SLOW IN OPERATION;
(3) UTILIZE COMPLEX AND UNRELIABLE GEAR OR CHAIN DRIVE UNITS;
(4) UTILIZE COMPLEX MECHANISMS ENCIRCLING A STATIONARY DRUM; OR,
(5) ARE TOO EXPENSIVE TO PURCHASE AND MAINTAIN.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to overcome the above-listed and other deficiencies of prior art winding mechanisms, and to provide a relatively inexpensive but reliable electrically powered hose winder which may be used to rewind fire hose and the like.